Justice League: Venom
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: When The Justice League is betrayed and saved by a known lethal protector, Blood Weaver, who soon bonds with a alien that loves the taste of chocolate, brains, and tator tots, can they keep him in line? Or will he soon join a another team of unhinged villains who are doing good in their own way? Stay tuned to find out!(Rewrite of Venomous Tendencies)
1. Break Out!

**A/N: Yeah, said I was discontinuing the other JL based story...But I'm rewriting it because it was rushed and all in all was pretty fucking terrible.**

**I'm gonna have ****Kyler not meet Venom until later in this chapter of the rewrite, ****because I am giving him his own powers and well...but don't expect him to stay in the JL for long...Haha!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**_"Venom Talking"_**

**_'_****_Venom's _****_thoughts'_**

_'__Normal thoughts'_

_"Comms"_

**_\- Location-_**

* * *

**_-_****_Metropolis_****_-_**

It was a dark day for Metropolis...The whole world actually...As a whole new invasion had happened, hawk like people were giving out martial law and nobody liked it.

The Justice League was betrayed by one of their own and were imprisoned on a prison ship...well, all that was about to change for the better...or for worse if your Batman.

A lone figure stood on top of the Daily Planet, clad in black, a large red metallic spider on his chest and back, red reflective lenses, and two red hourglass symbols on the palms of his hands.

This was Kyler Dobbins, or better known to his adoring fans and the public, as Blood Weaver, although he thought about a name change really, cause Spider-Man sounded better but he'll stick with Blood Weaver for now.

He narrowed his eyes under his mask, which caused his lenses to mirror his emotion as well and he grunted.

"You know, I'd call this a normal Tuesday but I didn't think beating the hell out of hawk people was on my agenda...Oh well." He said before jumping off the building, firing a ruby red colored web line towards the ship, narrowly avoiding patrol from the hawk people. He landed on the ship without so much as a sound and he pulled the ventilation guard off with his super human strength and he crawled inside the ventilation shaft...

He was gonna spill some Thanagarian blood for what they did to his father...

**_Flashback_**

_The city of Metropolis was calm, even though Kyler and his father lived in what was called the ghetto part it really wasn't that bad...until the Thanagarian invasion..._

_Kyler came home to find his father beaten within an inch of his life, and hawk feathers were everywhere and he knew what had transpired..._

_In rage...Kyler threw on his Blood Weaver suit and picked up his unconscious father and taken him to the hospital, where the doctors told him while the damage was critical, his father would make a full recovery._

_Kyler couldn't lose his dad...he already lost everyone else to the Joker...He wasn't gonna lose his dad...the rock in his world, the man who raised him and made his world happier..._

**_Flashback End_**

They were all gonna pay...he was gonna make sure of that...

* * *

**_\- Thanagarian Prison Ship -_**

The Justice League were in cells that best suited their powerset, Superman was being hit with red sun radiation, draining his powers, The Flash was being under a gravity field generator, he couldn't even lift his fingers, Wonder Woman was tied up with her own Lasso Of Truth, J'onn was bound with energy cuffs, Batman was in a cell much like John, a Green Lantern, only difference was that he didn't have his GL Power Ring.

The other prisoner was...odd, in a canister across from Superman, a black sludge was held, being assaulted with what seemed to be Sonic Vibrations, it wasn't killing it, but it was hurting it and ultimately pissing it off more and more...while also building a steady immunity to Sonic Vibrations.

Those who can turn their heads, looked at the door as they heard screams of pain and finally, the door caved in and a two Thanagarian soldiers were thrown in the room, heavily wounded with stab wounds, they were screaming in pain as their blood veins were now visible.

Soon, a figure they did not expect to be their savior came in, and they instantly recognized the figure.

"Blood Weaver!" John said, he was the only other member of the Justice League, besides Superman, who knew Blood Weaver's real identity.

"John! Y'all mind explaining to me what the fuck happened?" He said as his stingers were out, which were blades that came from his wrists, two from the top, and one from the bottom.

"We'll explain later, get us out." Batman said and BW nodded, stabbing the stingers into the console, freeing most of the JL and he looked at them as more Thanagarian soldiers piled in.

"Free Wonder Woman! I'll hold these bastards back!" He ordered and the JL did just that...but the black sludge from earlier had other plans, it slithered over to its savior and snarled in glee. The empathetic JL members, the only two being J'onn and Diana, could feel the rage and sorrow flowing off the two beings...a match made in Hell it seems.

The alien rose and the others saw but were too late to warn him as it seemed to bond and cover Blood Weaver, who was scared shitless as he screamed before it stopped...and now he was bulkier, red was replaced with white, the hourglasses disappeared and his lenses became more jagged...but he now had a mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth and a ungodly long tongue, the spider on his chest was much bigger and was now connected to the one on his back.

"By Hera/Oh my God..." The members of the JL commented as their now monstrous savior roared at the Thanagarians, brandishing his raxor sharp claws, with the intent on killing these bird alien bastards, he yelled in a distorted version of his own voice, but what he said, sent shivers down the JL members spines...even Batman was unnerved by his voice, because they all knew they both the beings held no sympathy or remorse for the Tharagarians...and that was exactly what they were gonna get...No mercy.

The two beings yelled at the Thanagarians, its distorted voice full of undistiled rage and agression...pure Venom...

**_"WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR GOD NOW?!"_**

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

* * *

**OHHHHH SHIT! The Thanagarians are fuuuucked now!**

**And from this point onward, the story will be told from Kyler/Venom's POV, wanted to shake things up from my usual 3rd person pov.**

**And surprise! Kyler's father(and by extension, my irl dad, who passed away back in 2016) is alive in this story! And I will try to make the next chapter longer! Btw, this isn't in the Justice League: Ultimate art style, instead, it's in the style of the Harley Quinn animated show because I love that fucking show! It's so fucking crazy and Kyler won't stay in the JL...after a chapter that involves a more threatening invasion, Kyler will cross the line and he'll be taken down by the JL and sent to Arkham...where he meets up with a new team...a very fucked up team at that!**

**Until next time! Peace!**


	2. Brief Encounter With The Traitor

**Not gonna lie, I was gonna have Kyler cross the line when Darkseid came to Earth, but XenoSlayer998 is over here with an amazing idea! I'll have the JL be dealing with Darkseid while Kyler takes on fucking Riot(And a few other symbiotes while he's at it)!**

**Hell to the fuck yes! And I love the idea of Kyler being with that merry band of misfits that you mentioned Xeno, and I don't think I'll be adding anymore to that, maybe King Shark and the other two, Dr. Psycho(I think that's his name) and that one other old dude, but that remains to be seen.**

**But yes, Carnage/Kletus is a goddamn guarantee...and guess where that motherfucker will be? Arkham Asylum when Kyler and the gang bust outta there.**

**I own nothing, as Venom has told me that no mere mortal can own him, unfortunately, but onward!**

**P.S.: Who the fuck should Kyler's love interest be? I was thinking maybe a more anti-hero version of Raven, but y'all give me suggestions on some teenagers anti-heroes or supervillains that make the cut! If all else fails I'll make a OC based off my IRL girlfriend. And Kyler's dad in the story isn't gonna be a simple bystander in this story...But you'll have to wait and see who he really is, as for how the hell his dad got in the hospital, he was caught off guard by the hawk men.**

**Now! On with the story!** **And Adrian King1, it is a first chapter thing, I'm trying to make the chapters I write longer, maybe in the ten thousands area**, **don't expect it in this chapter though.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Brief Encounter With The Traitor_**

**_\- Thangarian Prison Shuttle, Kyler's POV-_**

Oh god...This power...It was so fucking addicting! I felt like I could take on the entire Justice League and even the entire Green Lantern Corp!

**_'Enjoying yourself?' _**I heard...myself? ask me, I was oddly not freaked out by the voice.

_'Fuck yeah! This is awesome!' _I yelled with glee as I felt the control be shifted over to my body, I grinned to myself as I went to work, unfortunately I couldn't kill these bastards, not in front of the JL at least...But oh fucking well, I'll feed my appetite later...Wonder if the Joker is out and about? That fucker is gonna die one of these damn days...by my hands! No no..._Our_ hands!

**_'Good...Show them that we are a force of nature!' _**The voice yelled back with glee and I looked at my new clawed hands, I could feel the powers...all the new ones...All of my original ones were amplified by fucking twenty.

As I was having a mental debate with my...roommate, I guess, I hadn't realized I had already knocked out and pretty much maimed all the hawk men and I looked at my handiwork, dumbfounded, blood was everywhere along the walls and floor.

**_"...Holy shit..." _**Was the only thing I managed to say as I looked at the JL, and the look on their faces were fucking priceless! I held back a chuckle as the ship shake, I knew what this meant.

**_"Those who can fly, grab those that can't fly and let's get the fuck outta here!" _**I said and they didn't need to be told twice, Wonder Woman grabbed Batman, Superman grabbed John, and Martian Man-Hunter grabbed Flash, leaving me without anyone to carry me.

**_'You want to fly?'_** I heard my new best friend say as I looked out the ship, seeing the JL already got out and were waiting on me, I could feel the smug grin on the alien's face. **_'Why didn't you say so?' _**I felt my new body shrink by my original one, but the costume remained, only differences being no mouth and much more rounded and bug like lenses.

I ran to the exit and jumped, member of the JL had a mini heart attack until I felt tendrils come out of my back, intertwining to form a parachute and I looked at the JL.

"I FOUND MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" I called out as they flew down to Earth, I willed a hole to form in my tendril parachute and now I was free falling back to the ground.

* * *

**_\- Some random store -_**

Me and the JL stood in a clothing store, keeping a low profile after our massive escape.

"X-Ray vision working yet?" I heard John ask, my relationship with John was...odd, I mean, the man was like and uncle to me, but also not...its fucking weird.

And Clark? Well, at the start of my lethal protector career, I was mere inches from ending the lame supervillain, Toyman, but nooooo...Superman just comes out of left fucking field and rammed into me, sure, I'm super human, but my ribs still broke, he quickly realized his mistake and got me medical attention...and also used X-Ray vision to see my identity, fucking prick!

"Yeah, just enough to see we're surrounded." He said grimly, to which I responded with a low growl, my stingers slowly sliding out of my wrist.

"Let us at them...Cause we guarantee if we all go out there we are gonna get caught, our outfits, aside from me and Batman, are just a beacon that says 'Hey! We're over here! Come capture us!' So either way we are screwed." I growled out, as I spoke for myself and my new best bud, who's name was Venom...which sounded badass as hell.

"He's right." I heard J'onn say and I looked over at him, watching him shapeshift into a regular looking man. "They are looking for our costumes...Take those off and we are just ordinary citizens..." That got both me and Flash a bit startled.

"Whoa whoa! I trust you guys with my secret, but him? Not so much." Flash said and he jabbed a thumb towards me.

I rolled my eyes and growled, my anger rising with that comment. "Oh yeah, don't trust the badass motherfuckers who saved your sorry asses, that'd be _stupid!_" I spat out, earning a dark chuckle from my alien friend.

"Whoa! Sensing a little hostility there!" Flash said, backing up and Batman rolled his eyes, taking his cowl off and Wally's mask off.

I saw him point at himself and I really...

wasn't surprised as to who he was, I mean, his parents were killed, then he goes off the map, then he comes back and guess who else appears, Batman, not that hard to figure out.

"Bruce Wayne, Superman is Clark Kent, Flash is Wally West, John Stewart is Green Lantern, and you've already met Diana and J'onn." Bruce stated and I laughed and looked at Wally.

"Wally? Really?" I asked in between breaths.

"Shut up, now your turn, Batman Jr." Wally stated in a defeated tone and my suit morphed into normal clothing, a simple black T-shirt, blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes, my mask moved away from my face, blending in with my clothes, their eyes, aside from Clark's and John's eyes widened at my face.

I looked a lot like the actor, Tom Holland, only diffeence was that I had Hugh Jackman sideburns, bright hazel green eyes, messy coffee brown hair, and I had a mile wide long grin on my face. "You...You are just a kid..." I heard Diana say, and everyone saw my eyes...they weren'tthe eyes of a sixteen year old kid...no...they were the eyes of a veteran.

"Yeah yeah yeah, John and Clark said the same shit. Name's Kyler Dobbins, by the way...Now come on, we have a job to do, we will meet up at Bruce's mansion." I said before walking away from the rest of the group and to the door.

"We will see y'all there." I said before exiting the store and going to the street, kicking the manhole cover off the street and jumping into the sewers, avoiding being detected by the Thanagarians.

* * *

**_\- Hours later, the Batcave -_**

I arrived just as Bruce and Diana arrived and I was now sitting on a nearby chair, looking at some of Bruce's trophies, by the way, finding the Batcave was goddamn difficult! But if you knew where Wayne Manor is, then it's easy, but then I had to maneuver through a lot of defenses and traps, but thanks to my badass spider powers, I managed.

"You have some weird shit Bruce..." I said as I looked over at him, he only shrugged his shoulders and I grinned as I saw the others arrive and J'onn looked at me in interest.

"A Klyntar...It has been quite some time since I have last seen one..." He said, my shoulder bubbled as tendrils slowly forming the grotesque head of Venom, he looked at J'onn.

**_"A Martian...The last of your race no less..." _**Venom stated and J'onn held his hand out to Venom, the others were discussing what the hawk men built while Venom's head unraveled into tendrils that wrapped around J'onn's hand...and what I felt next...was _pain..._Ungodly _pain._

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **I screamed out in pain, Venom was copying a power from J'oon, who was in no pain, but the others stopped and looked as my skin bubbled and I began shifting into different forms and people before back to myself, Venom instantly retreated to my shoulder.

**_'Sorry...Played match maker with your DNA...' _**Venom said and I growled out.

"Fuck...You...Asshole...But it's worth the new shapeshifting power I guess..." I stood up from the chair, and I looked at whatever image was on the Batcomputer.

"Anyone know what the fuck it is?" I asked, not expecting an answer, but I sure as shit got one...

"I can tell you what it is..." A female voice cut through the brief silence and we all turned around...to come face to face with the traitor herself...Hawkgirl, aka, Shayera Hol.

"You got some nerve coming here..." Superman said with disgust as he took off his glasses, his eyes glowing red.

"Saves us from having to hunt you down..." Wonder Woman said as she cracked her knuckles.

**_"Get the fuck in line..." _**I spoke without changing into Venom and I stepped in front of everyone, changing into Venom and grabbing her by the throat, applying pressure slowly.

**_"This bitch is the reason my dad is on death's door at the hospital!"_** I roared out in rage, snarling as my tongue rolled out, green saliva dripping off it and burning through the floor.

I had acid saliva...nice...I unhinged my jaw as was just about to eat her head off when she held up what seemed to be a cassette cartridge, stopping me from eating her head out of pure curiosity. "I-I had no clue of my people's plans...They are building a Hyperspace Bypass...Everything is on this..." She said, I closed my jaw and growled before I let her go, grabbing the thing and tossing it to Batman, who caught it.

"We'll look it over..." He said in a cold and menacing voice, walking over to his computer and jerking a thumb over his shoulder and saying one last thing to her.

"There's the door." He said in anger, Shayera, she hung her head in shame, walking away, and trust me, I wanted to kill her right then and there...but something held me back...Maybe it was because she was just a soldier following orders, she was forced to do this.

Everyone avoided her, she left, but not before handing John his Green Lantern Power Ring. I snickered and looked at him.

"She just proposed to you, didn't she?" I said in a mock tone, his only response was to roll his eyes, slipping his ring on and suiting up.

"I'm impressed...Let's go break it." I heard Clark say and I turned to see them, going over the Hyperspace Bypass blueprints, I hummed in thought.

Bruce said something to Flash that I pretty much ignored because I was busy thinking, that's when I heard Wally exclaim.

"That thing is the size of a city! What do you plan to do, throw a batarang at it?"

Bruce stayed quiet for a moment before looking over at Wally, grinning inwardly at his plan.

"Something like that...Now suit up, proximity motion sensors were triggered a second ago..."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A little over 2k words, not to shabby really...****Next chapter has a lot more action, I promise, plus I bought all the episodes of Justice League: Unlimited(91 episodes in total, ten discs in all) so I can educate myself in it** **and be more accurate** **in this fanfic.**

**But anywho, should I add people from the main Marvel continuity? Like Tony and the Avengers? I've been thinking about it and I think that Kyler gets the idea for his own team after watching the _Avengers _movie at Arkham Asylum or at his dad's house, cause that one villain, Ultra-Humanite, gets cable in his cell so why can't Kyler? So the MCU will be a fictional thing in this fanfic with Easter Eggs here and there.** **I love doing the 1st Person POV, allows me to do things I can't do with 3rd Person POV**

**Next Chapter: Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas...And Chicken Wings...**


	3. Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas, and Chicken Wings

**_Chapter 3: Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas...and Chicken Wings..._**

**_\- Wayne Manor -_**

Thanagarian soldiers broke into the manor, ignoring Alfred, who was cleaning up the mess they had made and one of them growled.

"Spread out and find them! Stop hiding Justice League! We know you're here!" The leader of these idiots said.

**_CRUNCH!_** **_SNAP! SQUELCH!_**

The small team froze as they heard the sound of bones being forcibly broken and flesh being torn...They turned around and there stood one of their prisoners...

Venom.

I looked up and I grinned as I tossed the headless and wingless Thanagarian to the side, knowing that I would get a lecture for this, but someone had to do something the JL wouldn't do besides the _Avengers _who are posted up in New York.

_**"Who said we were hiding?"** _I said as the others came out, quickly subduing the Thanagarians and I roared, charging in and joining the fray, killing two more Thanagarians, and that just left the leader.

**_"If we break your wings, can we make a wish?" _**I said before the Flash came out of nowhere in a red blur, I just responded with a growl before walking to the door, but I stopped to see Alfred cleaning up the messes we made.

_'He's a good man...let's help him out...'_ I mentally told Venom, who agreed and we went to Alfred, tendrils emerging from out body as we helped him clean up, he smiled at us and we smiled back at him.

I heard the sound of a laser charging up and I tackled Alfred as a massive laser blew a big hole in the wall.

_'Ten bucks says it was the Flash...and I was right.' _I mentally said as I saw Flash getting chewed out by Batshit, I looked at Alfred and helped him up.

**_"Sorry about that Alfred..." _**I said and narrowed my eyes at the fastest man alive.

Alfred just gave a kind smile. "It is quite alright, Master Dobbins." He said before he went back to cleaning, he then looked around before back at Venom. "If I'm being honest, I think that your way works better than Master Bruce's way, sure it worked for a while...but now, they don't fear him, all they get is a few bruises and a slap on the wrist...I believe in you both, Master Dobbins and Master Venom." He then walked further into the manor, disappearing from view.

I nodded and began to run towards the Hyperspace Bypass Shuttle, but I saw that they were leagues ahead of me, pun intended...until I felt something or someone grab me by my shoulders and carry me to the shuttle.

I looked up and saw two people that I absolutely admired...

Thor and Iron Man...**(Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes appearance)**

"You know, I thought I saw it all, but this takes everything I knew and throws it out the window." Iron Man quipped and my mouth opened, revealing my masked face to them and Tony was shocked.

"Kyler? Well hell, you certainly got a upgrade." Iron Man said, The Avengers knew my secret identity, since they actually came to me to join their team once a few months after I first met them.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I was in New York with my dad, it was supposed to be a nice and calm weekend, but a supervillain known as _The Abomination _was on the loose._

_"Go bud, help out the Avengers!" I heard my dad yell and I grinned, running into an alley and changing into my suit, swinging out into the fray and I webbed his mout shut, landing on a lamppost as the fight stopped, everyone looking at me._

_"Dude, two words: Breath. Mint...I can smell you breath from here." I quipped, Thor saw this opportunity and threw his hammer, sending the Abomination flying, then Hulk punched him back, Iron Man blasted him, Captain America dislocated his jaw with his shield, Ant-Man and Wasp tag teamed him, Black Widoe shot the hell out of him, and then I spartan kicked him into a brick wall, then ripped a manhole cover out of the ground and slammed it against his head with all my strength, a loud snap was heard as his skull broke and caved in, he fell to the ground, dead._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see The Captain America there, a small smile on his face. "Thank you for the assist, son, the world can use more people like you."_

_That sparked a strong friendship with myself and the Avengers._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

"Aye, It would seem that friend Man of Blood Spiders got himself a new suit." Thor said and I grinned, seeing the other Avengers on skycycles, including Black Widow, that woman was like a mom to me really, I saw my favorite Jade Giant punching the door down with Supes and Wonder Woman.

Hawkeye and Hulk were those brothers that did nothing but fight, Tony was a rich uncle figure, Captain America was a father figure and Ant-Man and Wasp were like cousins.

**_"As much as I missed us all hanging out, we have trash to take out." _**I said and Thor grinned, and I can feel Tony's smirk as we all rocketed off to the ship to take dowm the Hyperspace Bypass shield.

We landed and I ran it with the Avengers, noticing how Superman was glaring at them, I growled and he stopped, but Wonder Woman wasn't glaring, she knew that this was war, it was what needed to be done.

**_"Can I say the phrase Captain?" _**I asked as we approached a door, on the other side of that door were a lot of Thangarians and the shield controls.

"You've earned it." Cap said, getting into a fighting stance, I looked at Hulk and grinned.

**_"Give me a hand here, Hulk." _**Hulk grinned and came to my side, together we kicked the doors in and I yelled out one phrase...one phrase that started the fight.

**_"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"_** I yelled and the fight was on, me and the Avengers used lethal methods, while Wonder Woman and Superman were using non-lethal ways.

Soon, Wonder Woman disappeared and I grinned as I saw the leader of these Thanagarians.

**_"Green Lantern, now!" _**I yelled and GL decloaked himself, he was using his ring to follow stealthy beside us and I moved on to help Hawkeye and Black Widow, while GL was dealing with the leader.

A mace came flying into the room, nailing the leader and embedding him into the wall, and Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl came forth, I restrained a growl and looked at her and GL.

**_"Disable the shields! We will protect you!"_** I said, turning back and snarling at the Thanagarians, The Avengers by my side as we commenced the slaughter.

Superman rocketed off to save Batman from a falling Watchtower and just as the shields deactivated, it came crashing down and I snarled gleefully with a monstrous grin.

**_"Now that...Is a beautiful sight to see..." _**I said with a fake sad tone and wiped a imaginary tear from my eye. **_"It brings tears to my eyes..."_**

* * *

**_\- A few hours later -_**

"You know they'll try and bring me in, right?" I asked Tony and Steve, Steve smiled while Tony actually laughed.

"I'd like to see them try...Because they will be opening the gates to Hell if they do." A new voice said and I could only grin as the Avengers went wide eyed and I turned around to see another good friend of mine. A being in a suit similar to Venom, a massive red and ever moving cape, one big red spiked gauntlet and one big spiked boot, and ever glowing toxic green eyes.

"What's up, Spawn?"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes the Thanagarian invasion chapters and opens the door to the newer chapters! And yes, Spawn will be part of Kyler/Venom's team****Next Chapter: _Project: Revengers._****Until next time! Peace!**


	4. Project: Revengers

**_Chapter 4: Project: Revengers_**

**A/N: Hey, fair warning, Hellboy won't be apart of the Revengers...but something much worse will be taking his place...HAHAHAHA!!!**

* * *

Ohhhh...The JL did not like the fact that Spawn was here and the fact that the Avengers were okay with me killing.

"He's a murderer!" Flash screamed...and I had finally fucking had enough, this shit had gone on for hours.

I allowed Venom to come out and before they could blink, I grabbed Flash by the throat and slammed his sorry ass on the could floor.

**_"You do not get to judge us when your sorry ass team let's murders go to jail, only to break out and kill again!" _**I yelled and picked him up and threw him to his team, who caught him and were about to engage us when a shot of green Hellfire whizzed by Superman's head, barely missing it, we followed the trail of toxic green smoke to the glowing hand of Spawn, who growled at them all.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Spawn growled out as his cape enlarged and wrapped around myself and the Avengers, teleporting us out of there.

* * *

**_\- Avengers Tower, New York -_**

We appeared in Avengers Tower and I elbowed Spawn in the ribs, Venom sinking under my skin. "Hey, what did I tell you about doing that shit?" I said groggily, that teleporting shit fucked with me.

"Hey sorry, just looking out for ya." Spawn said, raising his hands in defense while I could only sigh.

See, me and Spawn were best fucking friends, we met a few months ago, around the time I met the Avengers and he actually helped me get a better handle on my powers, so he was basically my mentor.

"Don't worry about it...And Tony, it's time to activate Project: Revengers." I said, Tony looked at me and grinned and threw a two cards my way, one for me, and one for Spawn.

I caught both of them and I handed one to Spawn, who grinned under his mask. "So...We finally gonna start making a difference in this shitty world? Cause I know a few who'll join happily." He said with a menacing glee, to which I nodded and grinned.

"Yeah...However I wanna get Red X first, he'll be a great asset to get first." I said, Red X was my idol growing up, the way he took the law into his hands and looked out for himself.

"You do that, I'll go get an old friend...He'll be our brute strength of the team." Spawn said and disappeared to Hell and I furrowed my brow, Red X hadn't been seen in some time, but maybe I could lure him out, after getting someone else.

Red Hood.

* * *

**_\- Gotham Outskirts, a few hours later -_**

It was a cold night on the docks of Gotham, and it was even colder for the dead thugs that littered the docks.

Red Hood held one up by his throat, a gun barrel under his jaw. "Where. Is. Black. Mask?" He demanded to which the thug responded stupidly with.

"Y-You won't kill me!" He yelled, and Red Hood growled.

"Do I look like fucking Batman to you?!" He threatened and got the information, he threw the thug down and shot him in the head, making his way to the Black Mask's hideout.

"Well, you've been busy Red Hood." A voice called out and he turned to see Blood Weaver in a new suit.

"Blood Weaver? Thought the JL got to you." He said, causing me to laugh as I jumped and landed in front of him.

"Please, they can't even kill a fly, much less get me, and by they way, I go by Venom now." I said evenly and Red Hood laughed before pulling out his grappling gun.

"Wanna help me kill The Black Mask?" He asked me, to which I cracked my knuckles with a dark laugh.

"Like you even need to ask." I replied before following him, the two lethal protectors disappeared into the night, gunning after the man of crime, both having the same goal in mind.

Protect the innocent, and punish the guilty.

* * *

**_\- The First Sphere Of Hell -_**

Spawn arrived in the First Sphere Of Hell, which ironically didn't line up with Earth's timeline, in this part, humans got to cocky and stole energy from Hell, some bigshot company, the UAC, allowed this to happen...and now this Hell's Earth was in ruins.

The rev of a chainsaw could be heard and Spawn calmly walked to see what the commotion was...to see a large man in green armor cutting a demon in half with a chainsaw, a spectacular art of blood and gore, truly. "William Blazkowicz!"

Once Spawn said his real name, the man looked over at him, his face hidden by his helmet. **"What do you want, Spawn?" **The man, known only to those who didn't know him personally, as The Doom Slayer, his voice was deep and gravelly, like Batman but so much worse.

"Its time...Project: Revenger has been initiated." Spawn stated simply, and under the Doom Slayer's helmet, an ear to ear grin spread across his lips, Spawn had told the man about Project: Revengers and its intentions, and to say the Doom Slayer was interested was an understatement.

He then pulled out his Combat Shotgun from his Warp Pack and cocked it.** "When do we start?.."**

Hell was coming...and it only knew how to do one thing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_RIP. AND. TEAR!!!!_**

* * *

**A/N: That's right! I added the fucking Doom Slayer to the Revengers, and y'all might say that's overpowered and overkill, but The JL has demigods, gods, and godly aliens on their team, I'd say the Doom Slayer is more than justified to join.****And I partly did this because of Doom Eternal and the fact I am preordering the game today, but the rest is because the Doom Slayer is a badass mother fucker, the others will be introduced in the next chapter.****Until next time! Peace!****_Next Chapter: Prison Riot!_**


	5. Teaser

**_Mini-Chapter: Remaining Recruits_**

**A/N: Hey guys, I have a mini chapter for y'all and a teaser as to who the last two recruits will be after Prison Riot, we all know that Red X will be in there but I'm adding the two(technically five) and final characters to the team in this teaser.**

* * *

**_Play Miracle Of Sound - Ode To Fury_**

* * *

**_The screen is pitch black, before it seems to zoom out, revealing a large and muscular man, a red tattoo crossing his left eye, continuing to his torso then to his left arm, a collapsible shield on his left forearm, both of his eyes are glowing a faint amber color._****_His shield folds open and a axe is thrusted into his hand, glowing gold and icy blue, he throws the axe and his shield collapses and he draws out two identical swords, both ablaze with fire and the chains connected to their hilts glowing, the chains are wrapped around both forearms, he charges forward, revealing a head is attached to his war belt, the heads eyes glowing gold and Norse symbols glowing along most of the head, and its horns glowing as well._**

**_Finally a smaller and slimmer figure joins the two, Norse tattoos glowing along his arms, his irises glowing faint white color, the figure draws out his bow and knocks an arrow, releasing it and the arrow splits into to elements, a blue light and uncontrollable yellow electricity._**

**_The muscular figures then is coated in red fire along his forearms, his eyes glowing the same color and he charges forth, grabbing the boy and running towards a swirling vortex with incredible speeds as the world behind them is slowly being destroyed, and two Dwarf figures follow quickly, one copper-ish gold and the other a grayish blue and they go into the portal, following the other three._****_The vortex closes behind them, and the world falls apart, it's only survivors escaping to a realm much different than their own._**

* * *

**_End Song_**

* * *

**A/N: And now I leave you to figure out who these figures are, and Prison Riot is in development, it should be out by the day after tomorrow, and I don't have school next week, it got canceled due to the Coronavirus, so I'm good to update next week.**


End file.
